Discoveries
by PeachDreamer
Summary: Sarah and Jareth finally hit it off, but somthing goes terrible wrong. LAST CHAPTER! so please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Labyrinth related. I do own the characters   
Mrs. Farmen and Kelly who are based on people I know. I'm not making money off   
this, so no one sue me for anything.  
Author's note: This is only the first part of my story. I couldn't think of a title,   
so I just wrote something. So I apologize cause this one doesn't make since. Please   
review and let me know if I should continue. Also I'd like to thank all of the people,   
who reviewed my other stories, you wouldn't believe how encouraging it is. Thanks!  
  
  
Discoveries  
  
"Now today class, we'll be discussing our next play." The old gray haired women said,   
writing more useless information that teachers normally pound into their students' heads.  
Sarah, sitting in the back of the room, was zoned out, like normal. Not even hearing her   
teacher's words. She had a pen in her hand, moving in swirling motions over her papers. Most   
of her days, she spent dreaming, barely speaking to anyone.   
"Our next play is called "The Labyrinth"."  
Those words broke through her thoughts, as she let out a loud gasp.  
"What was that Miss Williams?" The teacher inquired.  
"Umm, nothing Mrs.Farmen."  
Ignoring her student's odd outburst, Mrs.Farmen continued. "It's about a selfish   
teenage girl who wished away her baby brother to the goblins. The King of the Goblins come   
and takes away the baby and offers the girl a chance to gain him back by completing a maze.   
The whole time the king helped her but the girl was to selfish to notice."  
"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Sarah yelled from her seat, shocked at the lies the teacher   
was saying.  
"Of coarse it is. Have you read the book?" Confused at what caused her shy student to   
yell in front of the class.  
"Yes I have. I think the king was cruel and arrogant. Never thinking about anything else   
but himself. He had tried everything to get her not to succeed." Sarah said with so much passion   
that her classmates were taking aback by what was coming out of their shy, strange girl they had   
always known.  
"Sarah, she had asked him to take the child. He had done everything she wanted and all   
of it for her. Now stop this nonsense." Mrs. Farmen was getting angry with her persistent   
student.  
"But he had………" Sarah didn't get time to finish her statement before being   
interrupted.  
"I think I would have to agree with Mrs. Farmen on this one." A familiar, mocking voice   
said as a man immerged from the other room.  
"Everyone, This is the director of this play, Mr. King."  
Sarah's mouth fell open as she saw who it was. Jareth, the Goblin King, was standing in   
front of her class. He was dresses differently form the last time she saw him and he still looks   
so fine. She mentally slapped herself for even thinking that and went back to analyze him. He   
was wearing a plain black suit with his wispy blond hair pulled neatly back into a ponytail.  
"I think, since this girl is so familiar with the play, she would make the perfect lead role   
as "Sarah"" Jareth said implying about Sarah.  
"That's a great idea! And what a coincidence, her name is Sarah too." Mrs. Farmen   
said, overjoyed as she thought about Sarah as the lead role.  
"Very coincidental." Jareth flashed Sarah a smile that was to die for.  
"But I don't………"  
The dismissal bell rang, cutting Sarah off.  
Sarah gathered her books and started walking out of class. As she pasted Jareth, who   
was still in the front, she said in her most courageous voice she could find at the moment, which   
wasn't very much, "We will talk later!" not really wanting to make a big scene in front of all her   
classmates and teachers.  
"I'll be looking forward to it."   
Just then, Sarah's friend, Kelly, came running up to her as they both walked out of class   
together.  
"I can't believe that Sarah! You've never bursted out in class, let alone argue with the   
teacher in front of everyone and you got the lead role of the play because of it! Unbelievable."   
Kelly stated a little too excitedly for her friend.  
Sarah frowned, thinking about it. Playing "Sarah", who was actually herself, and acting   
out everything that happened to her inside the Labyrinth. This can't be good. She thought.  
Kelly noticed her friend's frowned face, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing!" Sarah lied and stated with a little too much moodiness that her Kelly   
changed the subject.  
"Hey are you coming to the guys basketball game tonight? Everyone's going to be   
there."  
"I guess I'm come. I'd rather be at the game then at home arguing with Karen."  
"Ok great. I'll see you there." The spunky brown haired girl made her exit. I wonder   
what's wrong with her? Whatever it is, I'll get it out of her. She tells me everything Kelly   
thought.  
"Over here Sarah." Kelly waved her over.  
"Sarah made her way to a group of people which Kelly was sitting right in the center of.   
She quietly sat on the edge of the group, knowing she didn't fit in. Kelly was so popular, that's   
why Sarah couldn't figure out why they were friends. Sarah was so different from all of them.   
She was a dreamer and seemed to keep everything to herself. Some even called her   
"Mysterious". She didn't really care what they thought, everything had changed from her trip to   
the Labyrinth.  
Still deep in her thoughts, Sarah hardly noticed the game. And as the group of girls   
talked about the cutest guy, she was worried about more important things. Like was she really   
going to even show up for drama practice knowing Jareth would be there and knowing it is   
probably all a trick to get her to wish away another baby, so he could torture her for another 13   
hours.  
Kelly's loud voice broke through her thoughts. "Oh my gosh! Here comes that new hott   
teacher." She waved him to come over to them.  
As Sarah glanced down the bleachers, she saw Jareth, with his Mr. King costume,   
walking towards them.  
"Oh great!" Sarah muttered as she turned away from him.  
"Hello Ladies." Jareth said as he sat down next to them, not taking his mismatched eyes   
from Sarah.  
When Sarah heard the way he was trying to sweet talk them, she laughed in disgust, still   
not looking at him.  
"I'm sorry. I missed the joke… umm.. what was your name again?"  
Sarah finally glanced up at him hearing his pathetic attempt to get her to talk. Once their   
eyes locked, she couldn't turn away. This is so unbelievable! What is he doing here?   
"Her name's Sarah and I'm," Kelly saw their stair on each other and cut right in-  
between them. "Kelly." She said as she shot her hand out for him to shake it.  
Jareth finally broke out of Sarah's hard gaze as the annoying brunette got between   
them. He saw her extended hand and took it in his own for a brief shake.  
"Well I shall not forget the names of 2 such beautiful women." Starring deep   
into Sarah's eyes once again, he felt her tremble. " I must be going. I'll see you later." He turned   
and started to walk away, His mouth formed a satisfied smile as he felt Sarah's watchful eyes   
still glued to him.  
Kelly thought it was weird that he had implied just to Sarah that he would "see you   
later." But quickly dismissed the issue and turned back to her friend, whose eyes were still glued   
to the teacher who was walking away. "Sarah!" she waved her hand in front of Sarah's face.  
"What?.. Oh yeah I better get going. Karen will kill me if I'm late for supper." Sarah   
said getting up to leave. "C-ya tomorrow at practice. Bye."  
She left a confused Kelly behind as she made her way quickly to the door. She ran   
home as fast as she could, wanting just to get to the safety of her room. The whole way home,   
she noticed a white owl soaring above her. What is he doing here?!   
"Your late Sarah!" Karen, her step mom, nagged as soon as she entered the house.  
"Sorry." That's all Sarah said, as she ran up to her room, not really in the moon to have   
a fight with her step mom again. She had enough things to think about besides Karen.   
Sarah didn't even come down for supper, instead she decided to go to sleep, give her   
mind a rest from all her worries. She brushed her teeth and put her long brown hair into a   
ponytail. Then bent down over the sink to feel the refreshing feeling of fresh water falling over   
her face. She reached blindly for the towel to dry her face. Instead of hitting the towel, she felt a   
body standing in its place. She opened her eyes but all she saw was the burry vision of a face.   
Finally having the water clear her eyes she could make out the figure.  
"Jareth!"  
Then her world went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
That's all I have for now. So please review and let me know if I should continue.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I dont own anything Labyrinth related.  
  
Discoveries part 2   
Feeling the warm morning sunlight on her face, Sarah started to stir within her bed. Not wanting to get up for the day, she stayed in her bed basking in the sunlight, eyes closed, relishing the moment. Her mind seemed blank as she tried to think. She thought about the last things she could remember. Let see, I came home from the game, got ready for bed and...  
"Jareth!" She screamed as she shot up from bed.  
"Shhhh, Sarah. Lay back down." A comforting voice said next to her.  
"What happened?" Sarah was relieved to find her step-mom gently caring for her.  
"Your father found you passed out on the bathroom floor, so we brought you to your bed." Karen said gently with a hint of concern in her voice. "I think she should stay home today."  
Sarah was stunned at the concern in her voice but she just couldn't stay home today. She had tests in about every class, plus the biggest test: Finding what Jareth wanted.  
"Nonsense. I feel fine." Sarah got out of bed to show she was fine.  
"Of your sure your ok I guess you can go. If you get sick again, please call."  
"I will. Now stop being such a mother!" Sarah joked to her. Her and her step-mom had there bonding times every once in a while, which surprised both of them.  
Sarah got dresses and went to school.  
After a long hard day of teachers and tests, Sarah made her way to her last class, Drama. What am I going to do? She could just quit but that wouldn't keep Jareth away from her. Like he proved last night, he can be anywhere.  
Sarah walked into the large auditorium where they held the drama practices. Sarah relaxed a little when she didn't see Jareth in the room. She hesitantly walked down the aisle toward the stage where everyone was.  
"Ok great every ones here. How about Sarah, Todd, and Kelly stay here and work on the first scenes as the rest of you help me in the back with props." Mrs. Farmen said, leading the group of students out of the room, "Mr. King will be here to help you guys out in a while." She added over her shoulders to the three of them.  
"Ok Sarah, Lets start with the me and you fighting."  
"Umm. Ok. 'It's not fair!' " Sarah said getting into her all too familiar role.  
"Oh really? Sarah, your father and I go out so rarely."  
"You go out every weekend!" Sarah winced as she quoted the brutal battle that went on between herself and Karen.  
"Let's skip to one of my parts!" Todd wined as he broke in. He was playing the Goblin King. Sarah laughed as she thought about it. The short brown haired 12th grader had no comparison to the real thing. "How about the part in the oubliette?"   
"Sure." Sarah was relieved he said that scene instead of the Ball Room scene.  
"And you Sarah, How you enjoying my Labyrinth?" Todd said it with so little passion and mockery Sarah laughed even louder this time but managed letting out, "It's a piece of cake."  
"NO, NO, NO!" a sharp British voice said, emerging to the stage. "Here, I'll show you how it's done."   
Sarah was startled as Jareth quickly entered and was now leading over her as he did when it really happened. His arms trapped her between his warm body and the cold brick wall. Sarah shuttered as she vividly remembered this part of her journey.  
"And you, Sarah, How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?" His words sent shivers down her spin.  
Mustering up courage she didn't have, she said, " It's a piece of cake."  
"Really?" Jareth played his part perfectly but Sarah felt much less brave this time.  
"How about making it a more entertaining challenge? He gracefully gestured at a paper 13-hour clock hanging by the stage.  
"That's not fair,"Sarah said timidly.  
"You say that so often." Jareth leaded even closer to her face. "I wonder what your basis of comparison is." He leaded forward and quickly pressed his lips with hers.  
Feeling satisfied with what had happened, he released the kiss and walked toward the shocked boy. "Now that is how it is done, my boy." He glanced back at Sarah who was still awed struck at what had happened. He knew the effect he had on her and he liked it.  
"You mean I get to kiss her!" Todd happily said.  
"NO!!" Jareth growled at the thought of anyone else even touching his Sarah. He remembered where he was or he'd have tipped that boy straight into the bog for even talking like that. He changed the subject before his anger rose anymore. "How about we do the scene right after the fight with the parents. Is that alright with you Sarah?" Smiling again at the shocked girl.  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Sarah said trying to recompose herself. Wow! That was some kiss! She winced at what she was thinking. He's the enemy. He's practically stalking me!   
Jareth smiled again as he watched Sarah try to get back into position. Just a little longer and she'll be mine."  
" I hate her. I hate you." Sarah started. She picked up the plastic doll, which she pretended was Toby, "Oh someone take me away from this awful place." This is crazy! Why am I doing this! But she continued, not showing defeat.  
"All right hush now." She gently stroked the doll, "What do you want? A story? All right. Once upon a time there was a beautiful young women whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby." Sarah quickly glanced at her captivated audience of three. She was a natural actress.  
"The young woman was practically a slave girl. But what no one knew was this: The King of the goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." Sarah hadn't even remembered that part of the play.  
Could it really be? Jareth loved her?   
"Toby be quiet will you? I'll say the words. I mustn't. I mustn't say... I wish... I wish the goblins..." Sarah sighed. "I can't do it!" Her unexpected line startled her audience.  
"Sarah please continue." Jareth said. Were almost there!   
"No I cant do it. It's a trick. I know it." She shouted at Jareth.  
"Come on Sarah!" Kelly displeased that her friend wouldn't continue. "All you have to do is say: I wish the goblins would come take you away right now."  
"No! Sarah screamed as the whole room went dark.  
Then 1 spot light come on as Jareth appeared in it. This time he was dressed in his normal medieval style clothing.  
"Thank you." Jareth said to Kelly. "I was waiting for you to say that. Now me and Sarah must be getting back to the Labyrinth." He grabbed Sarah's arm, pulling her towards him.  
"No Jareth. She wasn't talking about me. You can't do this.  
"It doesn't matter who she was talking about. She said it and now your mine!" With that, Jareth and Sarah vanished.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thats all for now. I'll get the next half out as soon as I can. Please Reveiw. 


	3. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this. Don't sue me.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it's taking so long to get this out. I've got total writers block. It's really frustrating. I know this part is short but I'll get the rest out as soon as I can think again. Please Review. Thanx  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jareth and Sarah reappeared in a huge, antique bedroom.  
"This shall be your room for the time being." Jareth informed her, "You shall accompany me to dinner. Someone will be sent to help you get ready." He quickly made his way out the door before Sarah could protest.  
Sarah came charging after him, eyes full of anger. He slammed the door, just as she reached it.  
"You can't do this!" She screamed through the door as she tried helplessly to open the locked door. After failing to open it, she slid down the door, feeling tears welling up inside her.  
Jareth conjured up a crystal and what he saw made his heart ached. There was Sarah, silently crying on the floor by the door.  
He wanted so much to be with her, comfort her, but he knew he couldn't, and wouldn't, unless it was what she wanted. She needs time, you'll just scare he if you come on to fast. He thought.   
He thoughts suddenly changed as he heard someone call his name from aboveground.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's all for now, but I'll get the rest out as soon as I can. Again, Sorry it's so short.  



	4. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Labyrinth stuff. I also used a little scene from Disney's Beauty and the Beast, in which I don't own. All of the stuff in my story belongs to someone else; including Todd's heart because he doesn't love me he loves this other girl.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: People I'm so so so so so so so SORRY! This story took me so incredible too long. I just couldn't write but I'm past that brain dead stage now and I already have the last part written I just have to type it. I'll get it out next weekend at the latest so everyone, I'm almost done!! YEAH! Anyways, I'd like to thank all of the 31 wonderful people who reviewed my story and all the other magnificent people who read my story but didn't review; you've been so encouraging. I probably wouldn't have gotten this story out for another year if it hadn't been for you guys! I LOVE YA ALL!   
Also PLEASE REVIEW! Thanx  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Where'd she go?" Kelly asked, looking around for her friend.  
Todd and Kelly searched the stage, searching for the missing Sarah.  
"Wait a minute," Kelly got an idea, "You don't think the story's true, do you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well the last thing I said was wishing for the goblins to take Sarah away."  
"So that means that guy was the Goblin King right."  
"Yeah I guess." Recalling the story, Kelly stated, "Then don't we get to go through that maze thing to get her back?"  
"So how do we get there?"  
"I wish we were in the Labyrinth right now!" Nothing happened.  
"Ok well that's obviously not the way to get there. How about we call for that guy. What's his name again?" Todd picked up the script and screamed, "Jareth!"  
"What is it now?" The tall blond man appeared out of nowhere.  
"We want Sarah back." Todd said with the little courage he had while facing the extremely powerful man.  
"I don't think so!" Jareth said, "I've waited long enough for her." He turned to leave and with a flick of his elegant wrist, he vanished into a cloud of glitter.  
"I got an idea!" Kelly flew to the glitter and jumped into it. To Todd's amazement, Kelly disappeared as well. Without thinking, he dove through the glitter following Kelly to wherever she disappeared to.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Wow! This must be the Labyrinth." Todd assumed as he gazed over the vast maze, pointing to the castle, "We have to make it all the way to there!"  
"It doesn't look that hard. Lets hurry before something happens to Sarah." Kelly confidently said.  
They started down towards the entrance.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A quiet knock startled Sarah. She left her position blocking the door and answered the knock, "What do you want!?"  
She thought it was Jareth so she answered harshly.  
"I've been sent to help you get ready, miss." A small delicate voice said as a tiny female goblin entered the room.  
The little goblin was wearing a torn apron over a light maroon colored dress. She quickly scurried over to the closet in Sarah's room, which she hadn't noticed before and immediately started chatting.   
"Well then, what should we dress you in for dinner? Here we are, you'll look ravishing in this one." She held out a dark forest green dress to Sarah. It was absolutely gorgeous and Sarah was almost wordless at its exquisiteness.  
"That's very kind, but I'm not going to dinner."  
Another knock came from the door, which another small goblin entered. This one was male.  
"Dinner is served."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"She's not coming." The small male goblin told his king.  
"What!" Jareth stated. "I told her to come!"  
"Well milord, She said she wasn't coming." The dumb goblin pursed.  
"We'll see about that!" The angry king stormed off towards her room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" He tried to be as calm as he could.  
"I'm not hungry." Sarah quickly replied to the voice outside her door, which she could tell was very angry.  
"It would give me great pleasure if you'd join me for dinner."  
"NO thank you!"  
"You can't stay in there forever."  
"Yes I can." Sarah stubbornly said.  
"Fine, go ahead and starve." Jareth, full of fury said, "If she won't eat with me, she won't eat at all." He told the little male and female goblins. "Don't let her out of her room with out my permission."  
Jareth stomped off to his room.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The female goblin stayed to watch after Sarah. She knew what Sarah was going through must be pretty hard.   
"The masters really not that bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?"  
"I don't want to get to know him, I don't want anything to do with him." Sarah stated as her eyes started to wet.  
"Well, my name is Gobby and if you need anything just ask."  
"Thank you." Sarah said to Gobby as she exited the room. As soon as she shut the door, Sarah jumped to the bed and wept.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jareth sat in the window of his room, watching the crystal in his hand. Sarah had just told that goblin which she had never known that she didn't want anything to do with him. That shattered his heart but he could understand why she would say something like that after what he had just done. He totally overacted and he knew it. But that girl just made him so so irritated and always contradicted everything he said. Although he couldn't imagine her any other way. After all, who would want someone who did everything you said. Where would be the challenge in that? He thought. Tomorrow he would make it up to her. And he knew just the thing he could do for her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sarah awoke to the sun shinning on her face. She could feel it warm her body. Without opening her eyes, she relished the moment. Realizing what had happened the night before she flung out of bed, hoping she would be at home. To her disappointment, she was still in the room Jareth had brought her to, still in her clothes from the night before.   
She could smell something. She couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't a bad smell, just a different one. She hoped out of bed and searched for the source of it. When she came to the vanity she noticed a large tray of food and a small folded piece of paper. She grabbed the note and opened it to read in beautiful calligraphy:  
Dearest Sarah,  
I am very sorry about last nights incident.   
I have left you food and there shall be anything you need in your closet for clothes.   
I have a surprise for you so you can make your way to the throne room when you are ready.  
Jareth  
He's actually apologizing! That's amazing. Sarah thought astounded. I wonder what he's planning.   
She hurriedly at the food, which was weirder then anything she had ever seen before, but was the most delicious food she had ever tasted. Then made her way to the closest and put on the beautiful green dress from the night before. She loved these kinds of clothes and wished everyone on earth would wear that style. Then she sat in front of the vanity and looked at her reflection. Wow I look great! She didn't mean to sound arrogant but she thought she had never seen herself look so beautiful after just waking up. She decided she didn't need to use any of the makeup that was supplied for her. She rushed out the door and walked towards the throne room, trying to remember the way without getting lost in the huge castle.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jareth sat in his throne room full of bustling goblins. Being used to all the noise and commotion, he didn't notice three figures enter the room.   
"Ahem."  
"Huh?" Jareth snapped out of his deep thoughts about Sarah. "Oh Hoggle. I'm glad you're here."  
"Yous called for me?" Hoggle said timidly. It wasn't often that the king called for him without wanting to through him into the bog.  
"Yes I was wondering if you could show Sarah around the Labyrinth today?"  
"When. . . Why is she. . . How comes she's here?"  
"Well I guess she missed us all so much she had decide to come back here." Jareth tried to make that sound as realistic as he could. He knew Hoggle wouldn't buy it, but he also wouldn't say anything about it.  
"I's see. So where is she?" Hoggle knew Sarah wouldn't willingly come back to Jareth. After all, they had kept in contact once or twice in which may times Sarah would state her feelings for the Goblin King, and they weren't pretty. He knew however that they both were denying something to themselves. They hadn't communicated since a month after her journey. He knew it must have been Jareth's doings. He hadn't talked to her since then, which would have been at least a year.  
"She shall be down shortly. I do, however, have kingdom business to attend to. I'll be back by sunset, in which you had better have her back too." He gave Hoggle a stern look that made Hoggle shudder.  
Jareth quickly made his way out of the room and left Hoggle alone in the room full of goblins. He wanted to leave as fast as he could before Sarah got there. He didn't want to get in a brawl already.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hoggle!" Sarah squealed loudly, making all the goblins around them stop in their tracks, looking up at the new face.  
Jareth hearing Sarah's loud squeal, conjured a crystal and watched as Sarah and Hoggle reunited. The two friends made their way out of the castle and goblin city, into the Labyrinth. He knew Sarah would have a good day with her friend, but he also felt a wave of jealousy sweep over him as he saw the tow of them giggle and hug. She'll never open up to me like that. He thought bitterly. Before he could get himself too hopeless, he disappeared to do his duties.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That's it for now. I've got the next part coming very soon.  
Please review and let me know of any   
mistakes you find. Thank you   
very very much.  



	5. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The same as before. Blahblahblah. I don't own anything.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"This is great!" Sarah said as Hoggle and she stood by huge rainbow colored waterfall. This had been a part of the labyrinth that Sarah hadn't seen before. They had spent the whole day visiting places that Sarah had never been to. She met so may new creatures and made many more friends through out the day.  
"This is so amazing!" She was totally astonished by how magical this place was. It was a small-secluded lake surrounded with dense forest. Across from her stood a tall waterfall that flow with bright rainbow colored water. It looked peaceful especially as the sun was starting to set. She felt so at ease that she couldn't resist setting by the brilliant water and run her hands through it. She found a flat rock and sat on it, dipping her fingers in the lake, which shimmered colors of the rainbow, then returned to normal.  
Hoggle watched the astonished Sarah from behind. All day they had been laughing and talking but never about why she was there. It just never seemed to come up. He glanced up at the sky to the setting sun. Remembering Jareth's warning about having Sarah back by sundown, he said not really wanting to disturb the delicate girl playing with the water, " Sarah?"   
"Yeah Hoggle?" She still had her eyes glued to the water flowing colorfully over her fingers.  
"We should probably start. . ." He stopped abruptly as he saw Jareth appear in the woods to the left of them.  
He didn't say anything and Sarah was still mesmerized that she didn't even notice his appearance. With a flick of his elegant wrist, he produced a crystal that he threw towards Hoggle. Hoggle reached out to catch it and as soon as he caught it he disappeared in a cloud of glitter.   
Jareth, seeing Sarah crouched over the water, watched her innocently splash the water. She's so beautiful He thought. He could watch her forever.  
"Hey! Kool!" Sarah said as she saw a multicolored little fish start whirl around her fingers in the water. "Hey Hoggle, Look at this!" No reply "Hoggle?" She turned around to find herself alone. "Hoggle, where are you?" She wondered out loud. She began to search for her absent companion. She looked around there little secluded area and then decided to follow the path that they had pursued to get here. She walked along the small dirt trail through the dark forest. It seemed to her to get a lot darker now then before and she began to hear noises coming from the midst of the woodland. Owl hoots, animal cries, and birdcalls, which got so loud she started to get a little worried. "Oh no! I'm lost," She thought. She frantically followed the path trying to find someone who could help her or something that looked familiar.  
Jareth followed Sarah from afar, out of her view. He saw the desperation on her face. "Sarah."   
"What? Who's there?" She heard a voice but turned around and saw no one in sight. "Who's there?"  
Seeing no one in sight, she was frightened beyond belief. She decided to make a run for it, to anywhere where she could get into the light and out of this dark, scary forest. Before heading even 1ft she smacked hard, right into a hard form.  
"What the heck?" Slightly shocked by the hard blow, she glanced about to see what she ran into. There stood a regal looking Jareth, dressed in a pale smoky blue outfit, who smiled vaguely at the odd look Sarah was giving him.  
"I do wish you would stop doing that." That was the second time since Jareth's reappearing that she had run flat into him.   
"How are you enjoying my kingdom?" He asked, changing the subject, as he stepped closer and closer to her. He was glad at least this meeting didn't have crying or yelling involved, yet, and he hoped he could keep it that way.  
"It's ok." She said defiantly, still unwilling to open up to this dangerous man who had, as she was recalling, suddenly appeared in her life several months after her recently defeating him to gain her kidnapped brother back, and now had also abducted her to his kingdom.  
"Well I hope you've enjoyed your day. Are you ready to go?" He asked.  
"Your bringing me home!" Sarah said excitedly.  
"No, dinner is ready." He replied. Like he was just suddenly going to bring her back to her world.  
"I don't want dinner!" She responded rebelliously.  
Not this again! Jareth thought exasperatedly that this stubborn girl would never obey him. "Well I'll escort you to the castle anyways, you need not eat then." He tried to make the best out of this situation.  
"No, I don't wanna go back there. I want to go home!" She screamed at him.  
Jareth let out a loud sigh as Sarah, mad faced, glared at him. He was so tired of living up to her expectations of a mean goblin king. He was exhausted of fighting and just decided to leave Sarah to cool down once more.  
"Fine." He said and sadly disappeared into a cloud of glitter dust.  
Sarah stood in shock that he had given up so easily, and was half expected him to bring her home since her last statement was I want to go home, and he answered fine. But quickly came back to reality that she was lost in the labyrinth, by herself, and had no clue what she was going to do. I can either just keep wondering around her uselessly, or get back to Jareth since he's the only one who can send me home. She thought as she worked out where she was going to go next in her head.   
Still standing in the dark forest, she looked around for any sigh of a clearing. Surprisingly, she saw, only several paces ahead of her, a light opening from the trees, which previously hadn't been there. She made her way to it, to notice she was back in the hedge maze part of the labyrinth. In front and left of her was a dead end, but to the right of her was a hedge with a large pot in front of it. Remembering her last visit to the labyrinth, she lifted the cover of the pot to find a dark entrance below. Since she had no other way to go, she lifted one foot, then the other, into the pot and followed the latter that she found, leading down to an uncertain place.  
It took what seemed like hours to Sarah, but actually only a few minutes, to reach the bottom. Relived that the latter had stayed steady, she placed both feet gradually on the hard, rock floor. She gazed around the dark tunnel, much like the one she had been in before. But instead of two endless tunnels, there was stonewalls blocking both of the exits. "What the...? " She said as she placed her hands across both of the walls, comprehending there was no way through. She decided to go back up the way she came, and go past the forest again, when she realized the latter was gone and now stood just a plain wall, like the others. Sp she stood, trapped in a rectangular tunnel, with no exits, when something caught her attention. There was a dark, small hole, on the upper part of the wall. It was covered in spider webs, and she couldn't see anything inside it. I hope that's not the only exit! She thought as she looked in the dreadful hole. She began to back away as far as she could, from the hole, when she saw 2 tiny feet, with two tiny shoes on them, emerge from the hole. In the next instant, standing before her was an about 3-foot creature. She noticed it was wearing black clothes from head to toe, and a black scull cap on. Its facial features were unique and looked very disturbing. It looked like some kind of elf or gnome, but the weirdest thing was that it had 4 arms and 4 legs. Sarah stood across from it and began to worry, as she saw an unsettling remark on its face. It gave her an evil smile and shown her it's sharp, pointy teeth, which surrounded the inside of its mouth. Sarah glanced around quickly looking for a way to get away from this what she assumed, dangerous creature, but only found her same-trapped surroundings. With a rapid movement the things came charging towards her and her reaction was to yell for the one person who could help her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Next part is on its way. Please be a responsible reader and REVIEW!  



	6. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Buzz. Buzz.  
A/N: Sorry again it took so long. I only got 14 days left of school so hopefully I will have more time for my writing. Again I'm very sorry and Please REVIEW!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jareth was pacing anxiously, with a back and forth steady motion. He couldn't stop thinking about Sarah. Leaving her all alone in his labyrinth was a mistake, he should have stayed with her, persuaded her that he wasn't that bad, but he knew she needed time to think things through. But she is so persistent and stubborn and egotistical, and. . . . he thought but stopped abruptly as he heard his name being called from the very source of his thoughts.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Jareth!" Sarah called once more as the creature leaped towards her, which she used her long arms to block her attack to her face. "JARETH! This isn't very nice!" She screamed louder then ever, while the creature made another attack towards her. It flew at her face, which again she blocked her face, so instead of grasping her facial features, it clawed her arms with its sharp talons. She quickly clutched the creature and flung it away, which immediately; it began another attempted to her, with a terrorizing gleam in its eyes.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jareth conjured up a small, brilliant crystal, which he rotated in his hands. I suppose she's come crawling back to me cause she's hopelessly lost. What a silly girl! He quickly changed his thinking when he saw the treacherous situation Sarah was in. In instant, he was there.   
He appeared directly in front of the fiendish creature, which smacked right into his 6-pack ~*heheh =)*~, then went stumbling to the ground. The creature swiftly got to its feet, then readied its self for another charge, when it suddenly saw whom it ran into.  
"Yo... You...Your Majesty!" It stammered out. "What are you doing here?"   
"I think the question is 'Why are you attacking my guest, who did nothing to impair you?'"  
"I had no clue it was your guest, your majesty. If I would have known, believe me none of this would have happened. Will you ever forgive me your majesty?" It gave Jareth a mischievous smile, trying to suck up to him as best as it could  
"Your quick speech won't get you out of trouble this time. You've gone too far now. Hummm... Lets see should I send you to the bog or permanent detention in an oubliette?" Jareth sharply replied.  
"NO! Your majesty please! I didn't know I'd never do it aga...." He was quickly cut off when he saw a spinning crystal rapidly appear in Jareth's hand and thrown his way. He watched it shatter as it hit his small, oddly shaped body and he appeared in a dark, gloomy looking surrounding with no openings. "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" He screamed into the nothingness.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jareth smiled a satisfied smile as he heard the nuisance creator make a blood-curdling shriek. He turned around quickly as he remembered Sarah was still there. She was backed fearfully up against the cold stonewall, grasping her arm with her hand. Jareth noticed her weird arm position, but thought nothing of it until he saw crimson droplets fall from her arm and hand. "Sarah." He said tenderly as he rushed to her side.  
She stood there solemnly, with fear still in her eyes. She applied her strongest pressure to her wound. It stung. Bad. She was desperately trying to remain calm, holding back tears. She had just been faced with a thing that could have killed her in an instant. Sarah had come face to face with death. She began to tremble, and her wound suddenly got a sharp blast of an excruciating throbbing pain and she felt a tear she had been embracing, slowly slip down her cheek.  
Jareth, seeing her pain, made his way closer to her, and he couldn't hold back this pain he also felt, seeing her pain. He wrapped his arms, lovingly around her, comforting her. "It's ok now. You'll be ok." He said reassuringly.  
Sarah felt a walk break within her being, and couldn't hold herself back any longer. Feeling his soothing embrace, she let go of all her feelings and began to weep uncontrollable, as she leaned closer to him. "I was so scared." She spoke between cries. "I thought I was going to die."  
"I would never let anything hurt you, I'll only sorry it took me so long to get to you this time. Now let me see that injury." Jareth tenderly pushed her away, so he could examine her cut more intently. He lifted her hand away from it, and saw 4 deep red gashes. With a slight flip of his hand, a crystal appeared, which turned into several bandages. He caringly wrapped the pieces of cloth around her arm, until all her wounds were covered. "There that's better now." He looked up into her eyes, seeing the last of her tears fall from her eye. He lifted his hand towards her face and dabbed the tear from her eye.  
Sarah gave him a smile as he touched her face. She felt a shock like lightning flow through her body with his touch. He's changed. She thought First I thought he was the one who sent that creature to attack me, now he comes and rescues me.   
"Lets get you back to the castle." And with that, they disappeared back to the castle in the center of the Labyrinth.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sarah woke up earlier then normal. It was still slightly dark out but she could see the rising sun on the horizon. Still in her nightgown, see slipped quietly over to her balcony and walked out onto it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She took in several long deep breaths breathing in her surroundings. The labyrinth was spread out before her, covered in a goldish tint, as wells as the fire colored low sky, slowly rising high. Here she was, all bandaged up from the previous night, in the Goblin King's castle. She felt so confused. Jareth used to be cruel and cold hearted, but now he's changed. Or make be I've changed she thought.  
Jareth, sensing that Sarah was awake, appeared in her room and walked out to the balcony, unnoticed. She is always so stunning; it's almost breath taking! Maybe she wasn't some supermodel, but she had a personality like none he had ever met before. Yeah, he had seen gorgeous women before, who flocked around him, but none ever had as much spirit as her. He decided to let himself be known. "It's beautiful isn't it?"   
Startled, Sarah recognized who it was and didn't even bother to turn around. "It is amazing. I never thought a place as horrible as this could be so beautiful."  
"Oh is everything so horrible here?" He said as he placed his arms around her. Which to his surprise, she leaded her head back, and almost seem to mold into his hold.  
"Ok maybe not everything is so terrible here." She smiled but was quickly interrupted by a shouting noise coming from the hallway outside her door.  
Jareth could tell right away that it was one of his mindless goblins that would interrupt him at such a time as this. "I better go check on that. Would you like to accompany for breakfast?"  
"Sure. Give me a half hour and I'll be ready."   
"Of course." He said and walked out of the room, into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. "What the...." He saw one of his small subjects run dimwittedly back and forth around the passageways, screaming for him. "I'm here; what in the world do you want!" he said a bit angrily. What would be so important that it would disrupt him at this time of the morning?  
"Your majesty, we received a note from the High Kingdom." It stated.  
"Unbelievable. Can't they just leave me alone? This must be at least the 5th one." Jareth grabbed the letter and read it to himself. It was the same as all the other ones. He disappeared and reappeared back in his large elegant room and stuffed it alone with the several other letters; all threatening the one he loved most in this world.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!  



	7. Default Chapter

  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Laby stuff.  
Authors note: Again, Sorry it took so long, but this is the FINAL chapter, so enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
It had only been a couple of days since Sarah arrived, but by the way she had leaded against   
him on the balcony gave him hope that maybe she would accept him. Now the High Kingdom   
wanted to tear them apart. He knew that they meant well, considering what could happened if   
he ignored their letters, but he considered what might happened to him if Sarah and himself were   
split up.  
After taking a considerable amount of time thinking in his private quarters, he made his   
way down to the dinning room to meet Sarah, which he noticed she was already there.   
"Hello, my beloved." Jareth said placing his arms in a tight embrace with her.   
Sarah, feeling his warm hold, let out a sigh of contentment; there was nowhere else she   
wanted to be right now. Jareth released there hug what Sarah thought was too soon; bearing in   
mind she could have stayed in his arms forever. He led her over to the small breakfast table,   
which sat out on another balcony, which looked over a different part of the labyrinth Sarah   
hadn't ever seen.   
Sarah was so hungry, as soon as the food arrived; she began to pig out on the strange   
but colorful breakfast foods. She didn't care what Jareth thought now, she just needed to eat.   
To her surprise, she heard laughter coming for his side of the table.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." He said but soon began laughing again.  
"Would you stop that! What's so funny?"  
Jareth picked up a napkin that was sitting on the table and passed it to her, which she   
took and wiped off her face, and then realizing what was so funny. She had blue foam from one   
of the foods all over her face. She decided that Jareth, who was still laughing, needed some   
decoration on his face too. Sarah scooped up some yellow gooey stuff and flung it at him, which   
immediately shut him up.  
Jareth was surprised by her actions and stood up form his chair, looking meanly at her.   
Oh my gosh! Did I do the wrong thing? Sarah wondered why he was gazing evilly   
towards her.  
"You're going to get it for that!" Jareth grabbed a handful of purple food, and started   
running towards her.  
"No!" She playfully screamed as she bolted out of her chair as he began to chase her.   
She ducked under the table just in time, because she looked up and saw the food fly just above   
her head. She reached up to the table grabbed some runny food, and dashed out from the table   
to find an empty room. She looked around several times but saw no one. She started to walk   
around the room, but was quickly stopped by a running Jareth, coming full force at her, hands   
full of red food.  
As he collided with her, they both fell to the floor, which had, with Jareth's help,   
changed to a softer material then stone. He smashed the red goop on her face, which she began   
to do with her runny food to him. Both exhausted, they didn't bother to stand up, just lay by   
each other, breathing heavily. Sarah glanced over at him, and she immediately broke out in   
laughter. From head to toe, he was covered in a variety of colors. It even covered his hair,   
which made her laugh even harder. She knew she shouldn't laugh, knowing she probably   
looked the same, but she couldn't help it.  
Jareth sat up hearing her laughter. She was so gorgeous, even covered with food. He   
came face to face with her and couldn't hold back his emotions any more. He leaned slowly   
towards her.  
Oh my gosh! He's going to kiss me! Sarah's heart fluttered as he came closer and   
closer to her.  
Just as their lips met, a huge crashing noise made them rapidly split apart. Jareth jumped   
up and dashed to the closest window. Half of his Labyrinth was falling into ruins by an unseen   
force. He knew it would happen, but he never imagined it would be this soon.  
"I'm sorry Sarah, I must go tend to this." Jareth said as he offered a hand to Sarah who   
was still sitting down. "I'll meet you later." And with a snap of his hands, she appeared alone in   
her room. With another snap, Jareth's outfit was perfectly clean, and he made his way to attend   
to his business.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Your majesty," a chubby goblin came into the throne room where Jareth was waiting   
for Sarah to meet him.  
"Yes." Jareth slouched in his chair, not really caring what the creature had to say.  
"Sir Rohan is here to see you." Jareth shot up hearing that. What in the world could he   
want? Rohan had been his greatest friend since childhood, but also his worst enemy. They   
always had competitions over everything; who could run the fastest or who could get the girl   
they both liked. He hadn't seen Rohan for some time, and was surprised that he would show up   
now of all times.  
"Rohan!" Jareth greeted him as he entered the room. "I haven't seen you forever! How   
are you doing?" Jareth didn't receive the same friendly greeting, only a face with a scold on it.   
"What's wrong?"  
"You know what's wrong Jareth. Don't act ignorant. I'm here about the girl."  
"Sarah?" Jareth then remembered that Rohan was the official messenger for the High   
Kingdom.   
"Jareth you know that what your doing is against all of the rules."  
Jareth didn't say a word, just stood towards his old companion with a stone face.  
"All the kingdom knows about the girl. They wont allow it. Plus," Another crash was   
heard from out in the labyrinth. "Look what it's doing to your kingdom."  
"I'll do what I want. Who cares about the others. And about my kingdom, I have no   
kingdom without Sarah."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sarah was supposed to meet Jareth in the throne room, but stopped when she heard   
several voices. She crept into the shadows and listened to the argument going on.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You can't just take a stupid mortal girl and keep her here. Jareth please! You're   
wrecking your own kingdom over her."  
"I will have any stupid mortal girl I want here."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sarah started to run. Was that all she was to him. A stupid mortal girl? Were there   
others like her out there?  
She ran and ran, out the door and past the goblin city, hoping to find Hoggle or any of   
her friends from her trip before, or for that matter, anyone or anything that could help her out of   
this awful place.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Sarah wait!" Jareth started chasing after her as he realized she had heard their   
conversation.  
"Let her go. It's for your own good." Rohan stopped his friend.  
"No Rohan. I love her! She can't get away!" He shoved Rohan out of the way and   
continued his pursuit of the running Sarah.  
"Jareth, there's only one way it could work. She has to wish to be here, with you, or   
else she'll bring the destruction of everything here, including yourself. If you really love her, let   
her go. If comes back she's yours." Rohan yelled his last advice to his friend as he disappeared   
from sight.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sarah ran aimlessly through the Labyrinth when she stumbled into something. "Kelly?"   
Sarah screeched. "Todd? What are you guys doing here?!"  
"Trying to rescue you of coarse. I wouldn't let some monster steal my Best Friend and   
get away with it." Kelly replied.  
"You got that 'monster' part right." Sarah muttered. "OK you guys just have to find   
Jareth and say 'You have no power over me'. Then hopefully we can go home."  
"So where do we find him?" Todd asked.  
"I'm here." Jareth warily said.  
"Do I say it now?" Kelly asked Sarah.  
Sarah took a deep gulp in her throat as she looked deep into Jareth's mismatched but   
beautiful eyes and said, "Yes."  
"You have no power over me." Kelly and Todd said jointly.  
"Good bye sweet Sarah." Jareth replied as everything around them all became dark.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"What the…" Todd said as the three of them appeared back in the theater.  
"Sorry guys it took so long with the props, but I hope you had a good rehearsal." Mrs.   
Farmen said, coming out from back stage, followed by the rest of the students. "Well everyone,   
I'll see you tomorrow." With that there class was dismissed.  
"How come they didn't notice we were gone?" Kelly said, "We just went through like   
days of torture looking for you, and no one noticed."   
"And I wouldn't tell any of them, either of you. Who knows what people would do if   
you told them about this. They'd send us all into an insane asylum."  
"Yeah, your right. Might as well just forget this all even happened." Todd said.  
"Yeah just forget everything." Sarah said, but she knew that she could never forget or   
want to.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Jareth felt his world come crashing down around him, though not physically, mentally his   
world was falling apart. How could he ever be happy without his love there beside him? He   
collapsed on the very spot Sarah had recently been standing in his Labyrinth, and began to   
weep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The End  
  
  
I know I know. You'll all hate me for ending like that, but that's what I had in mind since the   
beginning. I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel, probably not but I hope you all enjoyed my story.   
Please Please review and tell me what ya thought about it.  
  
  



End file.
